


to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

by under_the_silk_tree



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_silk_tree/pseuds/under_the_silk_tree
Summary: Ray discovers something new about himself.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Vecchio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11, Ray Vecchio Day 2020!





	to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> A great big thank you to my awesome beta jdl71, any remaining mistakes are my own. Written for Ray Vecchio day! Also written for hc_bingo prompt: Branding. The title is from the song [Undisclosed Desires](https://youtu.be/bWTuKd2lTo4) by Muse. This almost didn't get written as it has been a very hard time for me (and everyone else) lately but I had to do something for one of my all time favorite characters. I hope you like it.

Ray gripped the front of the shirt and moved it back and forth several times trying to get some air flow going in order to cool off the sweat clinging to his skin. The temperature was in the nineties with humidity that was over seventy percent but it was the station’s faulty air conditioner that had Ray’s tie tucked into his top desk drawer, his sleeves rolled up to his elbow, and his top dress shirt buttons undone. Realizing the futility of his actions, Ray let go of his shirt and tried to finish his report so that when Benny showed up they could just leave rather than having to hang around, in what was turning out to be Dante’s Inferno, any longer then they had to. 

Hearing the sound of clicking that sounded like dog nails hitting cheap linoleum, Ray looked up his mood instantly lifting, only to be disappointed to see it was Officer Ramirez and his K9 walking through on their way to the break room. Ray had hoped that Benny had finished his errands early and had come to keep him company until he was done. 

As he continued to doggedly hunt-and-peck at his typewriter keys Ray kept one eye on his report and the other on the door. It took him another twenty minutes to finish and file it away for Welsh to sign when the captain came in the next day. Swinging by the break room, he grabbed a cup and dug around the freezer until he found the lone half-filled ice cube tray and filled his coffee cup up with ice and water. Ray took a long gulp of the blissfully ice cold water, and then sat back down at his desk. Reaching up, Ray unbuttoned one more of his shirt buttons before once again grasping the collar and fanning it back and forth, and in doing so his knuckles grazed a sensitive spot on his neck causing him to take in a sudden breath.

He had noticed the hickey this morning as he snuck around Fraser’s apartment trying to get dressed in the semi-darkness without waking the other man. Fraser had a rare day off and Ray wanted to let the other man sleep as long as possible. When he folded down his collar he had brushed up against a tender spot so he had grabbed Benny’s shaving mirror and had taken a peek only to discover a small bruise like mark where his shoulder met his neck. He continued to get dressed but his thoughts lingered on that small patch of skin. 

He had just slipped on his jacket when Benny had woken up, so he had sat on the edge of the bed as they spoke of their plans to meet later on in the day. They had only slipped over the line between friendship and more a little over a month ago so it still filled Ray with a sense of wonder that he was allowed to have this quiet domestic moment with the man he had loved for so long. He had leaned over and given Benny a long goodbye kiss before he had reluctantly broken away and had left quickly not looking back to the tempting sight of a sleep rumpled Fraser that would surely lure him back to play hooky. 

He had spent most the day at the station making phone calls to various contacts and busily working on paperwork, but throughout the day his mind kept slipping back to what was nothing really just a small discolored mark on his neck. For it being no big deal it seemed to always be at the back of his mind. Unconsciously he even started cataloguing the various sensations like how Ray couldn’t help noticing that when he closed his eyes and concentrated on that patch of skin he swore he could feel a dull throb. Or how without the tie Ray found he couldn’t stop unconsciously running his finger over the spot over and over again, and when he did the skin felt overly sensitive, like a pleasurable ache. Then he discovered when he pressed harder it made his knees feel strangely weak. Ray couldn’t help flashing back to the night before with him straddling Benny’s lap as he had rocked slowly loving the way Benny’s breath hitched with each movement of his hips. Their pace picking up as they had both been so close, Benny’s arms tightening almost possessively around him in response. He had then kissed and mouthed his way along Ray’s shoulder, lingering so long on that one spot that Ray now had a reminder.

Ray was brought abruptly back to reality by Elaine scooting her chair back causing a loud screeching noise. Glancing at his watch, Ray saw to his relief that Benny should be here any moment. Looking around, he noticed that most of the room had cleared out as the day shift started to leave. Then after another long drink of ice cold water, he sat back in his chair and closed his eyes trying to relax by blocking out the hustle and bustle of the rest of the room. Without thinking, he slipped his finger inside his collar, and it hit him in a flash why he couldn’t stop. He liked the reminder of the change in his and Fraser’s relationship, he liked the pleasurable feeling it gave him but mostly he liked that Benny had left a mark on him, it felt possessive. Ray was surprised to discover he loved the feeling of belonging to and being possessed by the man he loved. 

When he opened his eyes he saw Benny standing a few feet away with Diefenbaker at his side, Ray jerked his hand away from his neck almost guiltily as though he had been caught doing something wrong. Ray tried to cover his embarrassment with a smile, and standing up he said, “Hey Benny, How ya doing?”

“I’m fine Ray,” Benny said his voice had a slightly husky quality before he cleared his throat and asked, “How was your day?”

Grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair, he said, “It was boring and I am more than ready to get out of here.”

Ray strolled over and briefly stooped to pet Dief before straightening. “So do you want to grab something…” Ray trailed off, caught off guard by the intense stare Fraser was giving him. “Something wrong?”

Fraser murmured, “Your collar is crooked...”

Ray felt a blush rush to his cheeks as he stammered, “Oh it was hot…” then reached up as though to fix it. 

“No, no, I’ll fix it,” Fraser said, before taking a step forward until he was just in Ray’s personal space. 

All sounds of the bullpen faded into the background as Fraser met and held Ray’s gaze. He then buttoned the top buttons that Ray had undone earlier. His fingers brushing against Ray’s collarbone and Ray couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips. He wanted to close his eyes or look away but he found that he couldn’t turn away from the blatant desire in Fraser’s eyes. Benny’s fingers moved on, straightening his collar, making sure the fabric lay flat while managing to gently press against that one spot that had occupied Ray’s thoughts all day. When Benny pressed it again a bolt of desire shot straight through Ray and by the look of triumph mixed with want in Benny’s eyes he knew it too. When Ray heard Benny’s breath quicken he realized with dawning awareness that Fraser liked the mark on his skin as much as he did and that knowledge fed into Ray’s growing desire. 

Finally with a shakily indrawn breath, Benny stepped back and said, “I think instead of going out to dinner we should pick up something and go back to my place.”

“Ya that sounds…perfect,” Ray breathed out, before they both turned in almost military precision and walked quickly out of the station. 

**The End**


End file.
